He's my Romeo and I'm his Juliet
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: I was simple.They loved each other, but their parents wanted them to stay away from one another. Will love come out victorious? Or will family tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got this awesome idea for Charlie/Mo! We're reading Romeo and Juliet in Language Arts and I couldn't stop thinking about a story based on them. So the minute I got home, I started writing, so enjoy!**

I was simple.

They loved each other, but their parents wanted them to stay away from one another.

"_Monu, we only want what is best for you. Why do you not want to marry Savtag? Why do you want that Cuban boy! Don't you want your children to have the same Indian culture?"_

"_But Baba! I don't love him! Sav's my friend! Nothing more nothing less! And that Cuban boy has a name! It's Charlie! And he loves me and I love him! Why can't you see that?"_

"_Pero Charlo. Sólo queremos lo mejor para usted. Y Mohini no lo es." (__**But Charlie. We only want what's best for you. And Mohini isn't it.)**_

"_Yes she is! She's smart, beautiful and talented! And the best thing, she loves ME! Not anyone but me!"_

"_We're just doing this because we care about you Mi amor golpeó hijo!" __**(My love struck son)**_

"_No, you only do this because you care about yourself!"_

Every time they saw each other, it had to be a secret. Mostly because some people who are in a band Mudslide Crush want to tear them apart. Their former lead singer and guitarist left them. Now they were friend of Mo and Charlie's band Lemonade Mouth. When did this all happen? Let's go back to a senior party the band was going to. Mo was upstairs getting ready with her three best friends Olivia, Stella, and Jules.

Mo's Pov

I stood up in my short skirt and plain black tang top. This would be my fifth senior party I was going to and told my parents I was at the library. I went downstairs and looked for my friend/secret crush Charlie Delgado. I saw him with Wen, Scott, and Ray. He saw me too. He was wearing a red and white button up shirt which was unbuttoned and a white t-shirt under it. I sort of bit my lip looking at him. He's a _god!_ He walked over to. We hugged. We haven't talked or seen each other in a while. I missed him. Later, we started dancing and having tons of fun. Ray and Scott came back with like, 7 cases of beer. Only god knows where they got their hands on it! He took a can, I did too. I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of him. After all the gulps of the bitter drink, we started dancing. He pulled me closer to him. _Yes!_ I lost all control and kissed him. He kissed back. We pulled away at the same time. Shocked at what I just did. I didn't know what to say to him.

"_I-I'm so sorry Charlie! I didn't mean to-" _ He stopped me from talking by kissing me again.

"Don't be sorry. I never said I didn't like it." I just blushed like an idiot! I looked at the clock. My face turned red. I broke my curfew! If I'm not home in the next two minutes, I'm dead! I ran away. He chased after me.

"Mo! Wait! What's wrong?" I looked back at him. I didn't want to leave, but I'd be a dead woman if I didn't!

"I'll see you tomorrow! I gotta get home now!" He took my hand and smiled.

"I'll drive you. Is that okay?" I blushed again. _Idiot! _

"That'd be great." I said with our faces two inches away from each other. I got home, before I got out of his car I kissed him.

"MONU! You are late! Where have you been? And why are you wearing such exposing clothes?" Baba asked. _I am a dead woman._


	2. Chapter 2

Mo's Pov

I tried to explain to Baba that nothing happened. Soon, he let me go. The next day, I saw Charlie at his locker. I smiled and went to him.

"Hi Charlie." I kept blushing. I can't help it. He's so hot! He smiled at me.

"Hey. Did you get in trouble with your dad?" I got lost in his eyes. Those amazing brown eyes.

"Nope. Like an idiot, I forgot to change before I left." I said jokingly. We laughed.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" He asked. Wait, he just asked me out? Oh my god! _He just asked me out! _

"Uh, sure! Of course!" I said excitedly.

That night, we walked on the beach. I saw a table with roses all over it and on the floor. After we ate, we walked, talked, and we _kissed_. I walked back in my house looking like I was in a trance. My dad was standing right there waiting for me.

"Monu! You are too young for boys!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. _Here we go._

"Baba, I'm 17."

"I don't care how old you are! _**YOU'RE NEVER SEEING THAT BOY AGAIN! WE CAME TO THIS COUNTRY TO START YOUR FUTURE, NOT SO YOU CAN EXPERIENCE PUPPY LOVE!"**_ My eyes widened.

"You can't stop me from seeing him Baba! He goes to my school!"

"Then I will get Savtag to watch you!" Tears filled my eyes. I looked down and a tear fell out of my eye. I can't believe this. My dad is determined to stop me from being with him! He saw me cry and calmed down. He pulled me into a hug.

"I only do this for your happiness." I pushed him away with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"_**I'M HAPPY WITH CHARLIE BABA!" **_I yelled. I ran upstairs and to my room. I changed out of my dress and into my pjs. I went under the fluffy blanket that I use when I'm sad. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up really early. It was Saturday, so I could stay in bed all day without having to see Baba. He came in my room.

"Monu. I'm leaving. I'm sorry about yesterday. I only do this because I love you." I just rolled to the other side. Not saying a word to him. When he left, I was in the house alone. The perfect time to tell Charlie what happened. But I was too sad, so I turned on the radio. Music always helps me with this kind of stuff. And the perfect song just came on.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I was smiling to myself. He's my love story. I hopped in the shower. After, I called him and told him. He tapped on the window. I opened it smiling, happy to see his wonderful smile again. We kissed the second his feet hit the floor. It's only been a day and it feels like a year! My smile soon went away. I gave him that sad look. His smile went away too. He layed his lips gently on mine. Kissing led to a soft make out session. I had to stop. He just kept kissing me all over.

"Charlie. Not here. We can't be here. My father. He'll be home. We have to go somewhere else." We left to his house. We snuck outside to the back. He kissed me again. We got so lost in the constant kisses, we fell in the pool. We laughed.

"I love you Mo. _Nothing_ is _ever _going to change that." My cheeks started painting themselves red. We kissed until Charlie's mother yelled in Spanish for him.

"CHARLO! Tiempo a entrar! Está oscureciendo!" _**(Charlie! Time to come inside! It's getting dark!)**_ Charlie quickly drove me home before going inside. I gave him one last kiss before I went inside. To see my mother!

Charlie's Pov

I walked in to see my mom and dad. They looked pretty unhappy.

"Charlo. Why are you with that girl? What have we told you? You need to focus on school and music! Not _girls! _And why that girl? Why do you not love Lucia? You've known her your whole life! Then you decide to be with _this_ girl?"

"Pero papá. No la conozco! No tienes idea de lo que ella siquiera me gusta! Y si lo hizo, confía en mí, que te ama_**!" (But dad. You don't know her! You have no idea what she's even like! And if you did, trust me, you'd love her!**_

"Charlo. Usted no quiere a alguien mejor que ella? Alguien más bonita?" _**(Charlo. You don't want someone better than her? Some one more pretty?)**_

"Hold on Jeovonie! Charlo's 17. He can make up his own choices! He needs to figure this out on his own!" Mom said!

"Gracias mamá." I said. My dad started to calm down. Okay. So maybe they can meet Mo and they'll love her! Because, who doesn't love Mo?


End file.
